monstercatfandomcom-20200222-history
Gammer
Timeline 2017 February * February 15, 2017: Gammer released his debut Monstercat single, Feel Like This, in collaboration with Darren Styles. The song, which was also Darren Styles' first single on the label, was featured on Monstercat 030 - Finale. May * May 2, 2017: Gammer's remix of Go Berzerk by Pegboard Nerds and Quiet Disorder was featured on the Pegboard Nerds' Nerds By Nature (The Remixes) EP. The remix was Gammer's first on Monstercat. July * July 26, 2017: Gammer released his second single on Monstercat, Party Don't Stop, in collaboration with Darren Styles and Dougal. The song, which was Dougal's first Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2. August * August 11, 2017: In collaboration with Kayzo, Gammer released his third Monstercat single, Over The Edge (feat. AU8UST). The song, which was Kayzo's second Monstercat single, and AU8UST's only Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 2 along with Party Don't Stop. September * September 22, 2017: Gammer released his fourth single on Monstercat, and first solo single, Let's Get Crunk. The song, which was Monstercat's 600th cataloged single, was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 3 and Gammer's The Drop EP. October * October 18, 2017: Gammer released his fifth Monstercat single, and second solo single, Stay Tonight (feat. Dylan Matthew). The song, which was Dylan Matthew's second Monstercat appearance, was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 3 along with Let's Get Crunk as well as on Gammer's The Drop EP. November * November 8, 2017: Gammer released his sixth Monstercat single, his remix of Superhuman (feat. Eric Leva) by Slander. The remix, which was not released on any album, is a rare example on Monstercat of a remix being released as a single. * November 22, 2017: Gammer released his debut EP on Monstercat, The Drop EP. *# Let's Get Crunk *# Stay Tonight (feat. Dylan Matthew) *# Beam of Light *# THE DROP ** Let's Get Crunk and Stay Tonight were featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 3, and THE DROP was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 4. 2018 July * July 3, 2018: Gammer released his second Monstercat EP, THE DROP (The Remixes Pt. 1), featuring remixes of his original song THE DROP. *# 4B & Nvrleft Remix *# Skellism Remix *# Slippy Remix *# Stonebank Remix *# Wooli Remix ** The EP was the only Monstercat appearance of 4B, Nvrleft, and Skellism. Slippy's and Wooli's remixes were both their second on Monstercat, while Stonebank's was his fifth Monstercat remix. * July 18, 2018: Gammer released his third Monstercat EP, THE DROP (The Remixes Pt. 2), featuring more remixes of his original song THE DROP. *# Darren Styles Remix *# Dyro Remix *# Dubloadz Remix *# Fransis Derelle Remix *# Gent & Jawns Remix *# JSTJR Remix ** Darren Styles' remix was his second Monstercat remix, while Dyro's and Gent & Jawns' remixes were their first remix on Monstercat. The EP was the only Monstercat appearance of Dubloadz, Fransis Derelle, and JSTJR. * July 30, 2018: Gammer released his seventh single on Monstercat, and third solo single, Needed U. The song was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 5. September * September 13, 2018: In collaboration with Darren Styles and Dougal, Gammer released the song Burning Up, which appeared on Rocket League x Monstercat Vol. 4. 2019 August * August 19, 2019: Gammer released his ninth single on Monstercat, and fourth solo single, This Is The End featuring David Spekter . The song was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 8. November * November 14, 2019: Gammer released his tenth single on Monstercat, and fifth solo single, Brostep Strikes Back. The song was featured on Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 8. Trivia Collaborated with * Darren Styles (3) * Dougal (2) * Kayzo (1) Artists featured * AU8UST (1) * David Spekter (1) * Dylan Matthew (1) * Eric Leva (1) Artists remixed * Pegboard Nerds (1) * Quiet Disorder (1) * Slander (1) Monstercat uploads # Feel Like This (with Darren Styles) #* February 15, 2017 # Party Don't Stop (with Darren Styles & Dougal) #* July 26, 2017 # Over The Edge (with Kayzo, feat. AU8UST) #* August 11, 2017 # Let's Get Crunk #* September 22, 2017 # Stay Tonight (feat. Dylan Matthew) #* October 18, 2017 # Slander - Superhuman (Gammer Remix) #* November 8, 2017 # THE DROP #* November 22, 2017 # Needed U #* July 30, 2018 # Burning Up (with Darren Styles & Dougal) #* September 13, 2018 # This Is The End (feat. David Spekter) #* August 19, 2019 # Brostep Strikes Back #* November 14, 2019 Category:Gammer discography Category:OWSLA artists Category:Artists Category:NEST HQ artists